Baby Force 5
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: What would happen if Stanford, Zoom, and A.J. were turned into toddlers, and the rest of the team had to find a way to turn them back?  As they're toddlers, the rest of the team learn what it feels like to be parents.
1. Toddlers?

**I do not own Battle Force 5**

"So long Krytus!" Vert said as he waved at the vaporized orb flying away to his respawn chamber. "Come on guys, lets go home. Pizza's on me." He said as his team cheered and drove off behind him in the portal. But this portal wasn't blue, it was purple and yellow. Zoom noticed this. "Hey guys, what's wrong with-" Zoom was cut off by lightning striking right in front of his vehicle. "Whoa! Okay, like I was saying-what's wrong with this portal?"

"I know…it's weird…" Stanford said. "Whoa!" A.J. said as a lightning struck in front of the GearSlammer. "Dude did you see that?" A.J. exclaimed as he drove faster. "There's something REALLY strange about this portal…" Sherman said as the team came through the portal, landing on Earth.

Vert POV

As we landed on Earth, the _GearSlammer_ and _Reverb_ spun around and skidded to a stop, and the _Chopper_ flipped over with Zoom underneath or beside it-I couldn't see, which worried me.

Me, and the Cortez brothers stopped and got out of our vehicles. Sherman ran over to Stanford and Spinner went to A.J., while I ran over to Zoom. "Zoom, Zoom! Are you…" My voice faltered as I leaned over the _Chopper_ and saw a…toddler. "What? Z-Zoom?" I said removing the oversized helmet on the toddler revealing a black haired boy with a white and orange headband; The child started to suck his thumb.

I looked over at the Cortez brothers both carrying toddlers, one with a orange fohawk, and the other had whitish-blonde hair. The orange headed toddler was crying, and the other was making car sounds and pretending to ride a vehicle.

"Hey, Vert; I think A.J. and Stanford were turned into toddlers…" Spinner said holding the crying Stanford. "VROOM, VROOM!" A.J. said as he squirmed out of Sherman's grasped and ran around him and me pretending to drive a vehicle.

"Zoom is too." I said as I walked over to Zoom and picked him up. "What happened to them?" I asked. "I think it was the portal." Sherman said. "But, we need to get to the hub and ask Sage."

**The Hub **Normal POV

Vert and the Cortez brothers came into the garage and took the toddlers to the rest of the team.

"Hey guys, how was the-are those toddlers?" Agura asked as she came up to them. Vert, Sherman, and Spinner looked at each other. "And…why do they look like Zoom, Stanford, and A.J.?"

"Well, the portal was different-it wasn't blue, it was purple and yellow…and when we went through, they were somehow turned into…toddlers…" Vert said putting Zoom down. "How do we change them back?"

"That, I do not know, I will need to do some research, it might take a week-two weeks tops." Sage said floating off leaving the group.

"What are we going to do with them?" Agura asked pointing to the three toddlers on the ground.

"We will need to take care of them, until Sage finds a way to turn them back to teenagers." Tezz said picking up the crying Stanford and took him to the kitchen where he found a baby bottle(A/N: Stanford and, A.J. are 2 and Zoom is around 9 months to 1 year old), got milk from the refrigerator and but it in the bottle and gave it to Stanford. He grabbed and immediately began to drink the milk. "See he was just thirsty."

"Okay, I guess we have to get some baby/toddler stuff." Agura told Vert. "I firsty too!" said a little voice, the teens turned around to see A.J. pointing towards Stanford's bottle

. "Okay." Spinner said as he got a bottle and filled it with milk. "Where did these bottles come from?" He asked. "I don't know…" Sherman said surprised also.

"Here you go A.J." Spinner said as he handed him the bottle. Vert looked worried and was looking around. "Hey guys where's Zoom?" Everyone looked around the kitchen, but no Zoom.

"We need to find him before he gets hurt." Agura said worriedly as the others looked around the hub. After 10 minutes of searching, they met up at the kitchen. "Where could he be?" Tezz said questionably before his eyes widened. "The garage!"

The team ran to the garage taking A.J. and Stanford with them. They looked around, and spotted Zoom by the _Saber_…trying to pull Vert's sword out of the cockpit. "NO! ZOOM!" Everyone yelled, which scared Zoom and made him fall pulling the sword with him, Vert ran over to Zoom just-in-time to catch Zoom and put his sword back in the _Saber_. "No-no Zoom, no-no." Vert said sternly. Zoom eyes got watery and he started to cry. "No-no…don't cry, I wasn't being mean-I'm sorry Zoom…" Vert said feeling guilty that he made a toddler cry-well he wasn't really a toddler just a teen that was transformed into a toddler.

"I sowy…I just wanted to see the pwetty cawrs, and the shiny stick…" Zoom said in baby-talk. "It's okay Zoom, let's go night-night…" Agura said as she picked up Zoom. "Okay…" Zoom said as he clung onto Agura. "But you got to… have a bath…" Agura's voice faltered. No one would want to do that! That would be very weird. Agura sighed. "Okay Zoom, who do you

want to give you a bath?" Zoom looked at her and then to the others. "No, I'll baf myself…" Zoom said smiling. Everyone sighed. "I'm guessing you two want to bath yourselves?" Sherman asked A.J. and Stanford who were sucking their thumbs. "Yep!" They both said giggling. All the teens had the same thoughts. '_This is gonna be a long week.'_

**

* * *

**

Hoped you guys liked it!

**Please Review!**


	2. Bed Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Agura turned on the water and poured liquid soap into the tub. Zoom, Stanford and A.J. were standing by the door watching Agura. "Okay…who wants to go first?" Agura said turning to the three toddlers. "Well, since I roy-alty…I think…A.J. should go first…" Stanford said trying to pronounce words right and pushing A.J. towards Agura and running off with Zoom.

Agura started to laugh. "Okay A.J., if you need help just yell, k?" A.J. looked up at her and smiled. "Okie dokie!" He said as Agura walked out the door. A.J. closed the door and began to undress.

Agura was walking towards the living room to see what everyone else was doing and found Spinner and Vert playing video games. "Hey guys, where's Zoom and Stanford?" Vert who was loosing spoke. "They just went by…" Vert said as the game ended. "GAME OVER! PLAYER 1 WINS!" The game said as Spinner jumped up and ruffled Vert's hair. "Good luck next time!" Spinner looked at Agura. "I know where Stanford is." He said as he walked off with Agura and Vert following.

Spinner went to Stanford's room where music was playing extremely loud. Vert opened the door and found Stanford sitting on his bed holding CD's. Agura walked over to him and knelt down. "Stanford." He didn't look up. "Stanford!" She said louder. This time Stanford looked up from the CD and Spinner turned off the music. "Where's Zoom?" Vert asked. "I dunno…" Stanford said rubbing an eye. "He weft affer I stawted pwaying music, saying that he di-int like the song I was pwaying…" Agura picked up Stanford. "Hey guys…" Sherman said walking in Stanford's room, A.J., who was wrapped in a towel, was standing beside him. "I need pa-jamas…" A.J. said.

The team was going to go and get some clothes for the toddlers but Tezz stopped them. "I bought some clothes while you were taking care of Stanford, and A.J." He said as he put twelve pairs of clothes in front of the team, four pairs of clothes for all three of them; three pairs of pants, three pairs of shirts, three pairs of pajama pants, and three pairs of p.j. shirts.

"Great job Tezz." Vert said, grabbing A.J.'s pajamas and putting them on him. "Don't I always do a good job?" Tezz said smiling. "…no…" Stanford whispered so only Agura heard; she gave him a high-five.

"HY-YA!" The team looked around. "Who was that?" Agura asked. Vert smiled. "I know who it is." He said as he walked out Stanford's room towards the training room, where he found Zoom kicking a punching bag. The team showed up and looked inside the room, smiling. "Hey Zoom! Time for a bath!" Sherman said as he and the group stepped inside the room. Zoom looked away from what he was doing to look at everyone. "OKAY!" He said as he ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Ya know what guys?" Agura said looking at Zoom. "He's ADORABLE! You know…as a baby." Everyone laughed. "Stanford's cute too…" Spinner said looking at Agura as Stanford frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm not cute…" Stanford said sternly. "I'm hansom…" Everyone looked at Stanford smiling. A.J. looked at everybody and frowned. "Did you guys forget 'bout me?" He said raising his arms up. "I'm hansom too!" Agura walked up to him and picked him up. "No-your cute." A.J. smiled and closed his eyes as he laid his head on Agura's shoulder. "He's tired…hey Sherm, you and Spin take A.J. to his room and Vert and Zoom can take Zoom to the bathroom and I'll take Stanford." Agura said as Vert took Zoom, Sherman grabbed A.J. from her and walked out the room, and Agura picked up Stanford.

"Okay Zoom, time to take a bath." Tezz said walking to the bathroom with Vert. "Okay…" Zoom said as he took off his shirt and looked at Vert and Tezz. "What?" Vert said questionably. "I take baf myself." Zoom said in baby-talk, pointing a thumb towards himself. "Go!" Zoom said pushing Tezz and Vert's legs trying to get them to leave. "Alright, but if you need us, yell okay?" Tezz said as he walked out he door. "Yep!" he closed the door and began to take his pants off and get into the bath tub.

Agura was in Stanford's room tucking his sheets in. "Good night-" Stanford interrupted Agura. "Can I have a gwass of miwk?" Stanford asked. "Okay…" Agura walked to the kitchen and got out a bottle and got the milk out of the refrigerator, and when she was about to leave, Zoom-in his pajamas-ran by her with Vert and Tezz behind him. "Zoom!" They both yelled as they ran by Agura, who was laughing.

Agura went back to Stanford's room and gave him his bottle. "What? A bottle? I'm notta baby!" Stanford said as he looked at Agura angrily. "You don't want to spill any do you?" Stanford looked down and replied. "No." Agura smiled and gave him the bottle. "Well then, drink it." Stanford took a sip of the milk and smiled.

"Can you tell me a stowy?" He said as he snuggled into his pillow, Agura smiled. "Once upon a time, their was a boy; he was a warrior-a protector-of the universe with his friends. Their names are Vert, Spinner, Sherman, Zoom, Tezz, A.J., and Agura, they battled giant animals and robots-" Agura stopped and looked at Stanford who was sound asleep. "Awww…" Agura said as she pulled the sheets up to Stanford's chin, and kissed him good-night. _'I feel like a mother!' _she thought as she went to look for Vert, Tezz and Zoom.

Vert and Tezz were out of breath. They couldn't keep up with Zoom, and lost him…again.

Tezz POV

We were searching everywhere for Zoom, but were unsuccessful. "Zoom's faster as a baby…I mean I know he was fast…as a teen, but now… he's really fast…" Vert panted. I looked at him weird. "Of course he's fast, he is a elite Muay Thai fighter… " I panted trying to regain my breath. "I think I know that Tezz." Vert said, finally regaining his breath. "Well, then you shouldn't have asked that question." I said also getting my breath back.

We walked around the kitchen, looking in the bottom and top cabinets to see if he might be hiding in there, but before we could go look somewhere else, Agura walked in and looked at us. "What? Where's Zoom?" I looked at Vert and answered. "We lost him again, if Vert hadn't let him go…" Vert and Agura both rolled their eyes and walked off towards the living room. "Well it's the truth."I said to myself, following them-until I heard laughing, I looked around trying to figure out where the laughing was coming from.

"Hahaha! Sage what's tis?" That was Zoom.

Normal POV

Knowing where Sage was he ran to the upper level of the Hub (A/N: I don't know what they call it). When Tezz got there he saw Sage showing Zoom machines.

"That's a funny name!" Zoom said after Sage told him the name of one of the machines. Tezz smiled and walked over.

"Zoom, it's exactly 8:30; you need to be in bed." Tezz told Zoom, picking him up. He frowned and Sage smiled and walked to her Energy Orb (A/N: I'm not sure what it's called but that sounds right). "Bye, bye Sawge." Zoom said trying to pronounce Sage's name, while waving tiredly.

Tezz went into Zoom's room and put Zoom in the bed, pulling the sheets up to his neck. Zoom pulled his arm out of the covers and started to suck his thumb; Tezz smiled and walked out of the room to find the others.

Spinner POV

Me and Sherm just got done putting A.J. to bed-and DANG was it hard! First we had to chase him around his room, then we had to get him in the bed after that he decided to get out of the covers and jump on the bed, after we got him down-he ran off, so we had to catch him-which took about 20 minutes- and FINALLY got him back to bed.

Sherman pulled the covers to his neck and left A.J.'s room and shut the door behind us.

Sherman POV

"Sherman! I'm soooo tired!" Spinner whined as I let out a huge sigh. "Bro, I am too-but you don't see me whining about it!" I told him. "You're my older brother you need to start acting like a adult-especially since 3 of our friends are now toddlers…" I said smiling at him as he pouted. "Fine… I'm gonna go play video games." Spinner said walking off. "Keep the volume down!" I whispered/yelled. I was going to go find the others when I yawned. "ugh…it's only 9:00 and I'm already tired."

I walked down the hall and spotted Tezz closing Zoom's door.

"Finally got him to sleep?" Tezz said looking at me.

"Yeah, how did you know it would be hard for me and Spinner to get him to sleep?" I said. Tezz smiled. "He is very energetic."

"I'm going to bed." I told Tezz walking off. "Good night." He said smiling. I walked to my room got into bed and as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! My boyfriend calls me 24/7, and I can't type and talk on the phone at the same time.**

**I hope you liked it! I'll update as fast as I can! **

**Please review!**


	3. Zeke's and Storm Shock

**I don't own anything**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Everyone woke up to crying. Knowing it was Stanford, Agura ran to his room and picked him up out of his bed. "What's wrong?" He wiped tears out of his eyes and replied. "I hungwy." Agura walked out of his room and went to find the others who just woke up, and were walking out of their rooms.

"Stanford's hungry." She told them. "Lets go to Zeke's." as soon as she finished her sentence another loud cry was heard. "Zoom." They all said in unison tiredly, as they walked into his room.

When they were at the door of Zoom's room, he ran over to them and jumped into Vert's arms. "My tummy gwowled…" Zoom said pouting. Vert looked at him and smiled. "Okay buddy, we're going to go to Zeke's once we get A.J."

They walked to A.J.'s room, Spinner walked over to the sleeping A.J. and gently shook him. "Wake up A.J., wake up….WAKE UP!" Spinner yelled as they looked at him angrily; A.J. was still asleep, and Sherman got an idea.

"Hey A.J., we're going to go eat without you if you if you don't wake up-" Sherman stopped when A.J. jolted straight up out of his bed.

"FOOD!" He said happily. "Wets go!" He said in baby-talk, but was stopped by Sherman. "Don't you think you need to change out of your pajamas?"

"Yeah!" A.J. said as he ran over to his bed and grabbed the clothes that were laying on it.

"I gotta change cwothes." He said as he tried to push the others out of his room.

"Bubby?" Zoom said as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Me?" everyone said except Stanford and Agura. Zoom smiled and hugged Vert's neck. "This is my bubby."

"He thinks Vert's his brother?" Spinner said. "I think that's sweet!" Agura said taking Zoom from Vert. "Vert go see if Sage has found a way to turn them back."

Vert went to the upper level of the Hub, and found Sage typing on a holographic-looking keyboard. "Hey Sage, have you found anything?" Vert asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes, it's a crystal, it will not operate on it's own though, that is why I need to construct a machine, this machine will amplify the crystals power, and we will be able to change Zoom, Stanford, and A.J. back to their normal forms."

Vert smiled and replied. "Great, where do we find this crystal?" Sage had a worried look on her face.

"That is the only problem," Sage said. "It is on the Red Sentient home world." At that Vert's shoulders slumped. '_This may take a while.' _He thought glumly.

"Thanks Sage, we're going to go eat; see ya' later." Vert said waving goodbye.

Vert walked back to the others got into his vehicle. "Lets go eat guys." Everyone smiled and got into their cars. "Finawy!" A.J. said happily as Zoom got into the _Saber_ with Vert, Stanford got into the _Split Wire_ with Tezz, and A.J. got into the _Buster _with the Cortez's.

They parked and walked to the door. "Wait, what if Grace and Zeke recognize them?" Spinner asked pointing to the three toddlers. Agura smiled I got an idea." She said as she went back to her vehicle and got a comb.

She bent down to Stanford and brushed down his hair so that he had bangs, after she was finished with Stanford's hair, she went to Zoom and took off his headband.

"So that's what he looks like without his headband-but younger…a lot younger." Everyone laughed while Agura walked over to A.J. and spiked up his hair.

"There, all done; now they look different." Agura said smiling.

"Good job Agura, lets go on in." Vert opened the door and walked in.

* * *

"Hey Gwace!" Stanford said smiling wide.

Grace turned around from cleaning a booth and looked at the toddler. "AWWW! He's so cute!" She said picking Stanford up. "Is he yours?"

Vert stopped smiling. "NO-No! We're babysitting!" He said quickly.

"Oh, that explains it; go ahead and take a seat." Grace walked off as the group sat down in a booth, Grace came back and walked over to them to take their order.

"Before I get your orders, I want to know what their names are." Grace said looking at the toddlers.

Zoom looked at her and smiled. "My name is Z-" Vert cut him off quickly. "Zach-his name's Zach."

"Hello Zach, so what's their names?" Grace asked, pointing at A.J. and Stanford.

"This is…um…Stanley." Spinner said, and smiled at Stanford's(Stanley) shocked/angry expression. "What? My name is **not** S-" Spinner cut off Stanford(Stanley) by putting his hand over Stanford's mouth.

"Heh-heh…little kids…" Sherman said trying to help his brother.

"And this is…R.J." Agura said, placing her hand on A.J.'s(R.J.) shoulder.

"Well, they're adorable." Grace said smiling cheekily; she took out her pen and small note pad. "What'll it be?"

"Two pizza's and eight drinks, but make three of them small." Vert told Grace. "Got it, I'll be right back." Grace said as she walked off into the kitchen.

"Guys, Sage told me how to change Zoom, Stanford, and A.J. back." Vert said keeping a low voice so only they could here. "It's a crystal, and we have to go to…the Red Sentient planet." Once Vert said that everyone had disappointed faces, they were hoping it would be easy, but **nothing** come easy in life.

"Once we get the crystal, Sage will build a machine that will amplify its powers and-ya' know," Vert said smiling. "They're teens again." He said pointing at Stanford(Stanley), A.J.(R.J.), and Zoom(Zach).

"Here's your orders guys." Grace said smiling, handing the group their food and drinks. "Fank you!" Zoom said smiling, trying to pronounce thank.

**

* * *

**

Vert POV

"ZA! Oh how I've missed you so." Spinner said grabbing a slice of pizza and practically devouring it.

I gave Zoom, Stanford, and A.J. their pizza and took a bite of mine. And in the matter of seconds, A.J. had finished his pizza, it might've been a shocker to the rest of my team, but to me, it was normal-in fact he usually would've finished sooner.

As we were finishing our pizzas, our watches went off. "Storm shock approaching in T-minus 15 minutes." Sage announced.

We all let out a groan, thankfully we were wearing our battle suits and Grace and Zeke were in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do with them?" Agura asked me.

I looked at the toddlers and looked back at Agura. "Take them with us." Agura looked at me shocked as well as the others, I couldn't blame em', Zoom, Stanford, and A.J. were **toddlers**. "Sage can't take care of three energetic kids." I said running outside with the others behind me.

I opened the windshield on the _Saber _and grabbed Zoom_. _"Zoom rides with me, A.J. rides with the Cortez's, and Stanford rides with Tezz." (A/N: I'm pretty sure the _Split Wire _has a passenger seat)

Everyone got into their cars and drove off into Salt Flats.

"Protect Zoom, Stan, and A.J. at all costs, we don't want Krytus to get his hands on them." I said as we got closer to the Storm Shock.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I was grounded for unknown reasons...**


	4. Battle Zone

**I don't own anything.**

**Here's my new chapter!**

Normal POV

The Battle Force 5 went into the Storm shock and into the Battle Zone, where they came face-to-face with the Red Sentient 5.

"Are you serious?" Spinner yelled, putting his heads against his head. "What about the Zoom, A.J., and Stanford? They're toddlers!"

Everyone looked worried. "Don't talk about them! The RS5 could pick that up!" Agura exclaimed.

Kyburi looked at the group of teens and noticed that they're missing a member-biker boy and if he wasn't here… then, where was he?

"Krytus, the Battle Force 5 is missing a member of their team." She informed Krytus.

"Lets go guys! Hit em' hard!" Vert said hitting the _Syfurious_.

"Arg! You'll pay for that human!" Krytus said morphing out of his vehicle and walking towards the _Saber, _as he turned his hand into a sword; Vert didn't want Zoom to get hurt so he got out as well and took out his sword. "Zoom, stay in here, no matter what." Zoom nodded as Vert closed the windshield of his vehicle. Vert turned around quickly, jumped and slashed a Krytus with his sword but was blocked by Krytus' sword, Vert was pushed off.

Vert was too busy fighting Krytus that he didn't notice Zoom get out of the _Saber_ and run off. Tezz was the only one who noticed.

"Zoom, get back in the _Saber_!" Tezz yelled, as he drove towards Zoom, but was stopped when he was hit by flames from Kyrosys, and flipped over.

Sherman and Spinner drove over to the _Split Wire_ to check on Tezz to see he was unconscious and Stanford was crying, _again. _While checking on him the Synataur smashed right into the _Buster_, and knocked Sherman and Spinner into a daze; A.J. was in Spinner's lap trying to get him out of his daze as Krylox pulled the top of their vehicle open and saw the toddler.

"This must be important to them, I shall take it! The others might have them as well." Krylox said grabbing A.J. and getting back into his vehicle. "The Battle Force 5 have these weird creatures similar to themselves, but smaller and I think they might have more of them." He informed his teammates.

Zoom walked behind a giant rock as Kytren was driving by it and spotted Zoom. "I found another creature!" He exclaimed as he reached out and grabbed the small toddler.

"AHHH! Bubby!" Zoom screamed, struggling to get out of Kytren's grasp. Vert heard Zoom's scream and turned from his battle with Krytus. "Zoom!" He saw that Zoom wasn't in the _Saber. _

Krytus struck at Vert, but he ducked and ran to his vehicle and jumped in. "Guys Zoom's gone!" He informed his teammates.

"Uh… Vert, they got A.J. too," Sherman said over the com-link, "and Tezz is unconscious."

"This can't get **ANY **better…" Vert said, nervous about A.J. and Zoom getting captured.

Kyrosys went by the _Split Wire_ and heard crying. "What is that irritating noise?" He morphed out of his car and walked to the _Split Wire_, and ripped one door off. Seeing the crying toddler, he roughly grabbed Stanford and morphed back into his vehicle.

Agura, was busy battling Kyburi when she heard Stanford's cry. "Stanford?" She looked to her right and saw Kyrosys with Stanford.

"No! Stanford!" Agura yelled, pushing the _Venikus_ out of her way(with her own vehicle), and tried to get to Stanford, but the _Venikus_ jumped on top of the _Tangler_.

"Arg! Get off!" Agura yelled at Kyburi.

"No! No prey escapes Kyburi! Muahahaha!" Kyburi laughed. Agura tried her best to get her off but, she couldn't.

"Red Sentient 5, retreat to the portal!" Krytus hated the word **retreat **but he wanted to get to his home world and learn more about these tiny humans.

* * *

As the RS5 quickly went through their portal Zoom started crying as he stopped struggling to get out of Kytren's grasp. "Bubby…"

* * *

**Sorry it was a short chapter...I kinda wanted to end it that way...**


	5. Getting the toddlers and laughs

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Vert POV**

I was shocked as the RS5 went through their portal _with_ Zoom, Stanford, and A.J. I had so many questions, what are they going to do to them? How are we going to save them? Why does Krytus even want three toddlers? And that's when it hit me, he knew who they were. '_Dang it'_

"Come on guys, we have to go home, get the reds key, save Zoom, Stanford, and A.J., and while there, we get the crystal to transform them back into teens." I informed my team.

"Oh is that _all?_" Spinner said sarcastically, I _really_ wish he would stop being like that at the worst moments, it doesn't help the stress I'm dealing with right now, and people think I'm so calm and collective-wrong if you could read minds, you could see how much stress I'm in all the time.

"Please shut up Spinner, this is not the time." Agura said to Spinner, I'm glad I have her, she helps keep these guys in line when I can't or too busy-heck she's like a mom.

We drove toward the Earth portal, and popped out the other side, we quickly drove to the Hub and up to Sage.

"How-" She couldn't even finished that one word before I jumped out of my vehicle and ran to her. "Sage do you have a key for the Red Sentient home world?"

She could see we were missing three members, I could see the worry in hear eyes and even though she doesn't really have any human emotions I still could see the worry. "Yes, I made it so your team could retrieve the crystal for Zoom, Stanford, and A.J."

"Good, because we need it." Agura said as Sage brought the key to me.

"Like…A LOT!" Spinner said a little freaked out and worried about the toddlers-or what ever.

"This is what the crystal looks like this." Sage said holding up a hologram of a circular reddish-yellow crystal.

"Okay, thanks Sage!" I yelled as we ran to our vehicles, and in no time we were in Salt Flats, going through a red swirling portal.

**Red Sentient home world Normal POV**

The three toddlers were in a small red energy cage with their hands tied together. And of course they were crying.

"Silence! Stop this annoying sound coming from those puny creatures!" Kyrosys said covering his ears.

Krytus had, had enough of this crying, he morphed his hand into a sword and started walking towards the toddlers. "I don't care about these creatures, I want them destroyed!"

"But we could use them as a ransom; the creatures for Sage!" Kytren said walking up to the cage.

Krytus growled, Kytren was right, he could finally destroy his sister. "Of course, I could see the worry and fear in the Battle Force 5's eyes as we captured them." He said looking at Stanford, Zoom, and A.J. as they quieted down.

"Kyburi, take the smallest one, you will study it first." Krytus told her as he walked off.

Kyburi smiled evilly as the toddlers scooted to the back of the cage.

"I fink he was talking 'bout you…" A.J. said to Stanford; Zoom looked up at Kyburi. "Nuh-uh, h-he was t-talking 'bout…m-me" Zoom said trembling, as Kyburi opened the cage and grabbed him roughly.

Kyburi took the small toddler into a lab-like room; Zoom gulped, "this is-int good."

**~Battle Force 5~**

They were driving towards the Red's fortress(A/N: I don't know what it's called, sorry) and stopped right in front of the entrance.

"Time to bomb this place! Spin, Sherm." Vert said looking at them.

"Coming right up!" Spinner said as he launched a bomb on the entrance. When the bomb exploded and the door was demolished, they drove in at full force.

The RS5 wasn't ready at all, it was like they didn't even expect them to show up. Kytren, Kyrosys, Krylox, and Krytus morphed into their vehicles and attacked them as Agura went to find their missing teammates.

Agura go out of the _Tangler_ quietly and searched around. "Aguwa!" She turned around to see _two _toddlers in a cage. "Stanford! A.J.!"

She ran up to the cage and saw a lock then sighed, she started to look around for the key and found it dangling a hook on a nearby wall. After she got the keys and opened the door of the cage, Stanford and A.J. tackled her with a hug and told her where Zoom was.

"Agura, are you okay?" A.J. asked, seeing Agura went a little pale.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine A.J. just a little worried for Zoom…" She put A.J. and Stanford in the _Tangler_, and ran to find Zoom.

When she found the room she saw Zoom tied to a table, struggling and crying as Kyburi pulled out a red knife-like object, her eyes widened "NO!" she attacked Kyburi, throwing punches and kicks at her.

"Arg! Back off huntress!" Kyburi yelled pushing Agura off her; what Kyburi didn't know was, she dropped the knife she was holding.

As Agura was on the floor of the lab, she spotted the knife and quickly picked it up, jumping up and stabbing Kyburi in the back, thus breaking her shell and releasing her antimatter energy.

She ran over to Zoom and untied him, as soon as she did he jump up and clung to her like his life depended on it.

"It's okay Zoom, we're getting you guys out of here." Agura said as she ran to her vehicle. "I got them! Sherm, Spin, come quick I can't put all three of them in the _Tangler_!" She said through her com-link.

Sherman and Spinner defeated Krylox, they went to find Agura. "Coming Agura!" Spinner said as Sherman tracked down Agura's beacon and quickly found them and loaded Stanford and A.J. into the _Buster._

"I guess Zoom's with me since he won't let go of me." Agura told Sherman and Spinner as she looked down at the trembling Zoom holding onto her legs. "Come on Zoom, let's go."

Vert was driving towards the rest of his team with Tezz behind them. "Got 'em?" He asked looking at the Cortez's and Agura; they nodded.

"You defeated Krytus?" Agura asked, Vert nodded as they drove out of the fortress.

"Tezz, do you know where to find the crystal?" Agura asked.

Tezz smiled, "Of course!" He said arrogantly. "I am the genius of the group anyway."

The team let out a annoyed sigh, especially Sherman. "Humph, your not the only one Tezz." Sherman mumbled under his breath.

"Follow me, they're just on the other side of this canyon." Tezz said as they quickly drove their.

Once their they got out of their vehicles, holding the toddlers to make sure they don't wander of.

Agura picked up a red oval crystal bigger than her hand. "Is this is?" She asked Tezz, and he simply nodded. "Well lets leave then!"

"Good job Agura, now lets hurry home and hope Sage has finished that machine." Vert said as they drove back to the Earth portal.

As they drove into the Hub, they saw a huge machine beside Sage, who was typing on a holographic keyboard that turned it on.

"Sage, we got the crystal!" Vert said jumping out of his vehicle as well as the others and rushing over to Sage. "Here you go Sage." He said handing her the crystal.

Sage walked over to the machine and placed the crystal in a capsule. "Now place A.J. in the machine." She said opening a the door on the machine.

Spinner grabbed A.J. and placed him inside the machine and Sage pushed a button; lights flashed and the machine made loud mechanical noises.

Sage opened the door and out came A.J. "Dude! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Sage smiled. "Now Stanford." Agura walked over and placed him in the machine. The machine made noises, and lights flashed, and once done Sage opened the door and Stanford walked out. "Ah…I'm my old charming self again." Agura rolled her eyes while everyone laughed and shook their heads.

"And finally Zoom." Sage said as Vert placed Zoom inside the machine. The machine stopped flashing and making noises, so Sage opened the door; Zoom walked out looking at his arms and legs.

"I fought I would be wike that for ever-" Zoom's eyes widened. '_Did I really just say fought instead of thought, and wike not like? Oh man…' _

Everyone looked at him and then A.J., Stanford, and Spinner started laughing uncontrollably, Spinner was even on the floor rolling around. "Stop it guys." Zoom said still sounding baby-ish. Zoom was so mad he was red. "Sha-up!" Again with in baby-talk.

"Uh…Sage, what's wrong with Zoom's voice?" Agura said trying not to laugh.

"It seems since he's the youngest, it didn't change his voice." Tezz said before Sage could answer.

Vert rolled his eyes. "How long will it take for his voice to return back to normal?"

"Four to five hours tops." Sage confirmed.

As Zoom let out a sigh of relief, he thought, _'I thought it would take longer, but Stanford, A.J. and Spinner will still annoy the heck out of me.'_

Spinner and Stanford walked up to Zoom. "So Zoom, how does it feel to be a teen again?" Spinner said as he held in a laugh and Zoom's face turned red with anger.

"Does it feel gweat?" Stanford said and started to laugh.

Spinner looked over at A.J. and gave him a come-over-here-and-make-fun-of-his-voice face, but A.J. gave him a no-way-am-I-going-to-mess-with-a-guy-who-can-kick-my-butt face, but Spinner just shrugged it off and turned around to mess with Zoom, but got punched in the face along with Stanford.

The rest of the team laughed especially Zoom and A.J.

Zoom cracked his knuckles. "Now that was great."

"You got your voice back already!" Sherman said still laughing at his brother on the floor holding his nose.

"I guess I did." Zoom looked down at the whimpering Stanford and Spinner and started to laugh again, "I guess I did."

Everybody laughed and helped Stanford and Spinner up. "I'm just glad you guys aren't babies anymore." Vert said looking at Stanford, A.J., and Zoom.

"Was it hard taking care of babies?" A.J. asked.

Agura, Vert, Sherman, Spinner, and Tezz looked at eachother.

"No...not at all..." Agura said sarcastically as everyone laughed again.

* * *

**That's like the worst ending ever, but I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
